peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quack Loses His Hat
Quack Loses His Hat is the fourth episode of the first season along with the episode Current Events which comes before it. Quack Loses His Hat was first aired April 15th of 2004 and is written by Kathy Waugh with its story by her and Derek Lamb and the storyboard by Jamie Whitney. The Blue Jays make their debuts in this episode. Plot The episode starts out by showing a cloudy sky and the top of the fence poking out from below the screen. Peep finds a ball and him and Chirp begin to play with it but by accidentally hit Quack. Quack tells Peep and Chirp off, places his hat back on his head because it was knocked off, and walks away. The two birds begin playing but then the Blue Jays suddenly appear. Peep fails to hide the ball well and the Blue Jays find it and begin to play with it. The ball ends up at the bottom of a jar and the Blue Jays fly off. It begins to rain and Peep and Chirp take shelter. Peep notices that water is filling up the jar the ball is in and the two birds manage to rescue the ball when it floats to the top of the jar. Peep and Chirp play with the ball while Quack takes a nap in a small pond dreaming of ducks. The two Blue Jays appear near Quack and wake him up. The Blue Jays being to play with Quack's Hat and begin to play catch with it. Peep and Chirp come over and tell the Blue Jays to leave Quack alone. One Blue Jay throws Quack's hat but the other Blue Jay misses and the hat gets carried by the wind and falls into a jar. Chirp demands the Blue Jays get back Quack hat and the Blue Jays create a plan. The Blue jays toss Quack into the jar which sends his hat out but Quack is trapped in side. The Blue Jays try to make Quack think the jar is the perfect place for him but Chirp tells the Blue Jays to still get Quack out of the jar. Peep gets and idea by seeing the ball and suggests that water should be poured in so that Quack can float to the top. The Blue Jays use Quack's hat and pour in the water with it. Quack gets to the top of the jar and attempts to jump down but is too scared. Quack prepares to jump more but the Blue Jays decided enough time has passed and they tip the jar so that Quack falls on the ground. Quack decides to go home since his puddle is missing and Chirp and Peep follow him. Quack's hat gets stuck on a low tree branch and the Blue Jays take Quack's hat. After finally catching up with Quack, the Blue Jays swoop down and place it on his head then fly off. The episode ends with Peep and Chirp walking off the screen after Quack and giggling. Trivia *This episode is the first episode to have three lines of credits on the startup instead of two. Category:Episodes written by Kathy Waugh Category:Episodes with storyboard by Jamie Whitney Category:Episodes with additional credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes